


I Would KILL To Be Famous

by Daisuke_Takahiro (momiji_neyuki)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Horror, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bullying, F/M, Graphic Description, Hospitalization, Humiliation, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, M/M, Necrophilia, Revenge, Torture, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/Daisuke_Takahiro
Summary: ”You honor me Sir.”Claude gave a slight bow.”I just wish I could do something meaningful with this discerning eye as you called it.””Perhaps you can Sir.””Oh?””I have an acquaintance that works for a very talented young man. He is quite popular on the internet, perhaps you could be of aid to him?””What does he do?””As far as I remember he makes videos.””Videos? I mean that is a part of photography, but it’s not exactly the same.””Still it would not hurt to talk to him correct?””True. Alright can you please get a hold of your acquaintance for me?””Yes Sir, I would be happy to.””Thanks Claude. I can always count on you to cheer me up when I am down.””That is what I am here for Sir.”





	1. Resume Recording

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Hoo boy so I was watching one of my fav You Tubers [The AnimeMan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4aWZ2XHSncY) and he was talking about a manga that he DOES NOT recommend to anyone. I watched the video and yeah I completely agree with him. The manga, called Dead Tube, was a disgusting gory and over sexualized mess and I would never EVER read it. However...it did make me think of writing something in the universe of it. Also I could not think of a better fandom than Kuroshitsuji to house it. This is the first time I am venturing into a world like this so please be kind in the comments if you leave any? Thanks. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

**”It’s an epidemic and it must be stopped!”**

*click*

**”…murdered in the most gruesome way possible the body was displayed…”**

*click*

**”…17,000 views in the first minute it went up.”**

*click*

**”…millions in revenue just from the ad sponsors alone. A person can go from being penniless to a millionaire over night if they…”**

*click*

”Ciel put the remote down and come eat dinner.”

Ciel sighed as he listened to his mother and walked out of the living room into the dining room. He sat in his spot and picked up his fork. He pushed the food around on his plate as he leaned on his hand and sighed.

”What’s wrong dear?”

”I just…you wouldn’t understand.”

”Try me.”

”I got my grade from the last photography assignment.”

”And what was it?”

”An A.”

”So that’s good right?”

”Yeah, but it was boring. The picture had no life, no color, no…I don’t know.”

”Sweetheart, I am not going to pretend that I understand your hobby, but I do know how important your grades are to you and that is where my concern lies. If you were not happy with the grade then you need to examine the photo and see where you could have improved on it and then do that for the next assignment.”

”Thanks mom, that makes sense.”

Rachel smiled at her son as she now watched him dig into his meal with more interest. They talked while they ate about different things and when they were done Rachel excused herself to go and watch the news and Ciel returned to his photography room.

”Stupid bitch.”

”Now is that anyway to talk about the woman that gave you life?”

Ciel looked up and saw the family butler Claude.

”No, you are right I just…she frustrates me calling photography a hobby, like it’s collecting stamps or something.”

”Ah well I can certainly understand that frustration then.”

Ciel flopped into the chair at the table were his assignment sat.

”You were hoping to get an A+?”

”No, but I know the professor just graded the assignment on looks alone, not aesthetics.”

”And that is bad?”

”I mean it’s not but…look at this Claude.”

Ciel held the photograph up to the man. He brought his glasses down a bit on his nose and peered at it.

”What do you see?”

”I see the river with debris floating in it and the sun reflecting off the water.”

”Exactly. That is what he saw too. Now look through this magnifying glass.”

Claude took the looking glass from Ciel and held it over the photograph.

”My word, is that…”

”Yes, it was the body mentioned in the news the next day. I saw it when I developed the photograph and of course called the police and gave them a tip without revealing who I was. I figured that the professor would see it when I turned in the assignment, but…”

”Nothing.”

”Yes.”

”Well if I can say Sir that you do have a discerning eye for the macabre.”

”Thank you Claude, I consider that high praise from you.”

”You honor me Sir.”

Claude gave a slight bow.

”I just wish I could do something meaningful with this discerning eye as you called it.”

”Perhaps you can Sir.”

”Oh?”

”I have an acquaintance that works for a very talented young man. He is quite popular on the internet, perhaps you could be of aid to him?”

”What does he do?”

”As far as I remember he makes videos.”

”Videos? I mean that is a part of photography, but it’s not exactly the same.”

”Still it would not hurt to talk to him correct?”

”True. Alright can you please get a hold of your acquaintance for me?”

”Yes Sir, I would be happy to.”

”Thanks Claude. I can always count on you to cheer me up when I am down.”

”That is what I am here for Sir.”

Ciel watched as Claude left the room and closed the door. He settled back in the chair and sighed.

”Maybe this is just the thing that will help me advance to being a better photographer.”

* * *

”No no, please this is not what we agreed on!”

_”Agreed on? But my dear, you said you wanted to help me with my next video.”_

”Yes, but Al I meant…”

_”You didn’t want to be in it?”_

”No of course not!”

_”Well that couldn’t be helped could it? After all her head came off much quicker than I thought and that made the moment so anticlimactic.”_

”Why couldn’t you AGHHHHHHHHH!”

_”Enough talk from you, I have wasted enough time. Now where was I? Oh yes, edit from 7 minutes and 42 seconds…resume recording.”_

_”Well I guess she lost her head on that one huh guys?”_

_”Ugh, no stop recording that’s stupid. Derek, what would you…oh dear I suppose you can’t tell me since you have no tongue anymore. Hmmm what kind of joke can I…”_

*Mew*

_”Huh? Oh Princess what are you doing in here? Hey now, you can’t have that, no you will get sick and…Ha, I have it! Thanks Derek, you saved me after all!”_

_”Well boys, even though things didn’t go as planned with my lovely lady, it seems that Derek had a great idea, of course then this little minx goes and steals it. I guess in this case the cat really got Derek’s tongue huh? Stop Recording.”_

The young man known only as Al put the cat down and let it scamper off dragging Derek’s tongue to a dark corner and began to eat it. He looked at his former helped as he gagged on his own blood. He picked up the razor wire and wound it around Derek’s head in sections.

_”There, now I know better then to put it around the neck too. Don’t need the same thing happening twice.”_

The wires were carefully wound around the safety gloves and then the young man took his place again.

_”Okay and resume recording.”_

_”Sorry about the wait boys now that we know what went wrong let’s try again shall we after all practice makes perfect!”_

Al stood before the dying body naked from the waist up except for his signature leather collar. He licked his lips as he leaned in and kissed the bloody mouth and then ran his tongue up it’s cheek.

_”Here we go on the count of three! One…Two…THREE!”_

Al pulled on the razor wire and five perfect slices went through the soft skin and bone as the parts of Derek’s face slipped to the floor splattering the young man with his blood. He let out a cry of ecstasy as the final piece fell and exposed the top of the neck. Blood formed a geyser as it sprayed upward in fountain and covered his skin. Rubbing the blood all over his body he then moved forward and removed the towel across Derek’s lap. It revealed his cock still hard and left blocked by the cock ring. Al undid the apron he was wearing revealing that he was completely naked. He turned to face the camera and blew his viewers a kiss.

_”And now the part you naughty boys have been waiting for.”_

Al brought his hand up and took two of his fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them greedily lapping the blood off and coating them generously with saliva. This video was supposed to be him fucking a girl, but he was able to adapt pretty quickly. He made a note in his head to use a zoom shot for this scene as he reached around and pressed his fingers inside his opening. He leaned over making obscene noises to let the viewers know how good it felt. Unlike other creators, he was revered for being honest about what really turned him on and it had been a while since he had a cock up his ass.

_”Ahhh, I think I’m ready, but I think we need to slick up Derek a bit too. After all we don’t want him to chafe do we?”_

Al let out a childish giggle as he knelt between the legs of the new corpse and sucked on his cock. He changed the angle of the camera so that there was a great shot of his head. Again he decided to do a zoom in on the edit of his mouth and he made sure to use lots of tongue for it. Al could hear his viewers jerking off in his head and how many times they would like the video. Then he rose and changed the camera back facing it.

_”Alright boys, last time it took me less than five minutes to cum and congrats to those that guessed correctly, I promise I will get to picking out the winner after I am done editing this video. New bets on how long it takes this time. Leave your answers in the comments below and remember second count too!”_

Al then mounted Derek’s lap, still facing the camera, and eased himself down on the swollen appendage.

_”Fuck! Ahhh Derek, shit, wish you were still alive to enjoy th-this.”_

Al started to ride Derek straining to keep the motion on his tip toes.

_”Ahhh so good. This angle is h-hitting my prost-t-t-t AHHHHHH FUCK!”_

Al lost his ability to talk as he ground down enjoying the sensation and happy he didn’t have to worry about his partner getting off. His toes curled as he dug his nails into Derek’s thighs causing rivulets of fresh blood to well up and spill over. He felt the body under him convulse a bit and cried out as that small bit of movement caused him to start to cum without touching himself. Al leaned back against the slightly warm flesh and wrapped his arms around the stump of a neck as he continued to press his body down wringing out as much pleasure as possible from the corpse inside of him. A well of blood that had pooled by the collar bone dripped down his shoulder and over his chest heightening the sensation and making his body even more sensitive. He found himself cumming again after he just did.

_”Wha…*pant pant* Ha…*gasp*well I guess that we will have two winners…*hah* for this video since I came twice. I think it’s gonna take a…*fuck* bit for me to calm down from this one, so I will end it here with another thank you to my loyal viewers and subscribers who made me the number one channel once again. I’m putting together…*whoa*a special video for that, but for now I’m going to say goodbye boys and please remember to hit the like button and share this video with anyone you think would like it.”_

Al blew an exhausted kiss at the camera, but was too exhausted to do his signature sign off.

_”Stop recording.”_

Once the camera was off Al reached up and removed the three quarters mask from his face. He also removed the collar from his neck which switched off the voice changer. He groped for the small device always within arms reach and pressed the button. Within a few moments the door opened and a women entered carrying a robe on her arm.

”Yes Master.”

”Is my bath ready?”

”It is and I freshened it since this video took a bit longer than usual.”

”Couldn’t be helped. We had technical difficulties.”

”I understand Master. Can you move or do you…”

”No I can manage thank you Hannah.”

Al pulled himself off of Derek’s now discolored cock. He took the robe from his servant and wrapped himself in it. He walked with his servant trailing behind him to the bathroom. Opening the door he stepped in and felt the steam wrap itself around his body. Al slipped the robe off and then stepped into the hot fragrant water. Immediately it started to turn pink and made him smile.

”Ahhh that feels good.”

”I am glad Master, you worked hard today and deserve it.”

”I do don’t I?”

Hannah kneeled on the floor and picked up a small pitcher. She filled it with water and carefully poured it over her Master’s head. She then picked up the shampoo and started to lather it in his hair.

”Master I received a phone call from an acquaintance of mine earlier.”

”Oh?”

”Yes, it seems that his master is a photographer that has lost his muse and he thought the two of you should get together.”

”Really now. I usually don’t do still life…well I do but, perhaps it would be something new to add to the channel. Sort of a slide show.”

Hannah chuckled at her Master’s joke.

”It would not hurt to meet him at least and he goes to your school.”

”He does now. What did you say was his name?”

”Ciel Phantomhive.”

”I will have to meet with him then and see if we can work together.”

The young master said nothing else and allowed himself to be bathed and enjoyed the pampering.


	2. New Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Oh Ciel, you truly need to learn your place in this life. People like me will always be on the top and have people like Bard to take care of us, but you…”
> 
> She tightened her grasp and Ciel let out a small whimper of pain. This made Malley smile wickedly.
> 
> ”…you my dear will be lucky to serve beneath my feet if I even let you live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> All I can say is life sucks...a lot and I have not been able to write or do any kind of updates much this month, but the last two weeks I have been getting back into it again and I think the drought is over. ^-^
> 
> Not sure if this can be considered a filler chapter or one that is setting up the next one, but I am pretty happy with it right now.
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Ciel walked into the school and headed towards the art wing. He had taken a few photos on his way in and wanted to used the dark room before his first class.

”Phantomhive.”

Ciel fought to roll his eyes as he heard the voice of his least favorite classmate.

”Baldroy.”

Ciel saw the young man bristle slightly at the use of his proper name. He went by Bard for his art because some air headed bimbo told him it sounded more mysterious. Ciel knew though that Bard hated his name because when he was in high school he was called Baldy. Bard had a habit of running his fingers through his blonde hair when he was bragging and the story went that one day when he brought his hand down he had hair on it and someone told him it was because he was going bald. To Ciel the whole thing sounded stupid, but it wasn’t even a blip on his radar of things he gave a fuck about.

”What brings you here this early.”

”Not that it is any of your concern, but I wanted to use the dark room before my first class started.”

”Well you can’t.”

”Why not?”

”Because I am using it.”

Yet another voice belonging to someone that Ciel could not stand. Bard’s newest conquest Malley. She opened the door to the darkroom and sauntered over to Bard slinking an arm over his shoulder. Bard slipped an arm around her barely there waist and used his fingers to play with the hem of her blouse that was tied to show off the dangling belly jewelry. It was the head of a lion roaring and a ruby hanging down that moved as she did. Malley considered herself the Queen of the school much like a lion was the King of the jungle, but Ciel just saw her as another useless animal.

”What could you possibly be using it for? You aren’t even part of this class.”

Malley smirked and ran her hand through Bard’s hair.

”Why for developing something interesting I did with Bard.”

Without the professor there Ciel knew he would not win. Clutching his camera he turned to leave the room.

”Foul Beast.”

Before Ciel could even react he was pressed against the wall with Bard’s large forearm crushing against his throat.

”What did you call her you pathetic little shit?”

Ciel struggled for breath as he grabbed at Bard’s arm attempting to move it so he could speak, but it was to no avail. He could see Malley in the background laughing as his life was being threatened. Finally when he thought he would pass out he was freed and dropped to all fours gasping for air. Through his watery eyes he saw Malley’s red leather stilettos appear. He was then lifted to his knees by the grasp of her hand in his hair. She bent over till he had vision of her face and ample cleavage that most men would drool over, but he was disgusted by.

”Oh Ciel, you truly need to learn your place in this life. People like me will always be on the top and have people like Bard to take care of us, but you…”

She tightened her grasp and Ciel let out a small whimper of pain. This made Malley smile wickedly.

”…you my dear will be lucky to serve beneath my feet if I even let you live.”

Malley dropped Ciel’s head and then her shoe connected with his face. Ciel landed on his back clutching his chin as blood started to spurt forth. The pain was so strong that he wondered if his jaw had been dislocated. Ciel then felt the tip of her stiletto in his stomach pressing down on the tender flesh.

”I’ll let you off lightly this time, but next time…you won’t be so lucky.”

She pushed the spike deeper into Ciel’s stomach and Ciel felt like it would pierce him any moment. That is when he heard the crash and sound of broken dreams. He turned his head and saw Bard had dropped his camera onto the floor and was smashing it under one of his steel toed boots. This was the most painful thing he had endured at this moment. The camera was a gift from his father before he passed away last year. That was when Ciel had picked up photography and a taste for the macabre.

”Bard that’s enough.”

Bard stopped stomping and kicked the remains of the camera into the wall. Ciel felt the shoe being lifted from his body and he curled in a ball to quell the pain. His eyes were squeezed shut as he tried to remember to breathe again. He heard the clomp of the two animals as they headed to the door of the room.

”Oh Ciel dear, I’m done with the dark room so you can use it now…not that you need it anymore.”

Malley’s high pitched laughter and Bard’s barking echoed in the empty room as they left. It only stopped when the door closed and Ciel was bathed in a tomb like silence. He pushed himself to his knees and crawled over to his broken camera and shattered dreams. Cradling it in his arms he made his way to the dark room. Ciel crawled in and shut the door. He flipped the in use light on after pulling him self to a standing position and laid the pieces of his camera on the table. He sifted through the mess and found the film. Carefully he extracted it from the holder and went about developing it. He didn’t think he would get anything, but he still hoped he could salvage something. As he mixed the chemicals he ignored the pain and humiliation that he endured. As he soaked the paper and the images began to form what he suspected started to happen. The damage was evident in the pictures as streaks and deformities began to appear. Almost all of the pictures he had taken were ruined and they were moment in time that he would not get back. The last few pictures to develop were ones that he did not take. They were taken by Bard while Malley was attacking him. One he was on his knees with Malley gripping his hair. The other was him going back after Malley kicked him in the face. An arc of blood spurting through the air. The final was her stepping on him and she was facing the camera giving Bard a lewd look like she was getting off to Ciel’s humiliation. Ciel shook with rage as he witnessed his vulnerability at the hands of that beast of a woman. He squeezed the picture in his fist crushing her body.

”This will not go unchecked. I will have my revenge on both of them.”

* * *

”Did you see the look on his face when he saw the camera?”

”Oh yes, I swear I could hear his heart breaking.”

Alois was walking down the art wing when he over heard an interesting conversation. He saw a boy with a girl pressed against the wall obviously too absorbed with each other to even notice him.

”It’s a shame that he will never know the pictures that you took of his moment of defeat.”

”Yes, but I could not help to capture your moment of triumph over Phantomhive. He will never try to speak to you like that again.”

”Or at all for that matter depending on whether I broke his jaw or not.”

Alois perked up when he heard the name that Hannah gave him mentioned, but not what came after it. Apparently these two had done something to Ciel. He wondered where they had come from.

”So do I get a reward for my good deed my Queen?”

The boy ran a finger from the girl’s mouth down to her chest letting it rest lightly on her cleavage. Alois was disgusted by his blatant display of begging.

”Mmmm I think that can be arranged, but we need to find another room since poor Ciel has taken the photography room from us.”

The boy reached over to the door next to them and grasped the handle.

”Looks like this one if free.”

The girl let out a pathetic giggle as they pushed their way in and slammed the door shut. With them gone Alois made his way down the hall to the Photography room. He knocked on the door at first, but when no one answered he opened it and looked in. The remains of a battle lost was evident. Blood that he was sure belonged to Ciel was sprayed on the wall and puddled on the floor. Broken pieces of plastic and glass were also present. Ciel was not though and Alois thought he had left at first, but then noticed the two other doors. One was a supply closet for sure, but the other had a red light over it that was glowing. He walked up to the door and knocked gently.

”Ciel?”

Alois heard nothing. He knew enough about photography that when the red light was on you did not enter the dark room, but he also knew the person in question may be hurt more than ne realized. Making a decision Alois opened the door slightly. There he saw Ciel curled in a ball on the floor with pictures all around him. Alois turned on the main light and fully walked in. The pictured were already developed so there was nothing to ruin, however he could clearly see most of them were ruined already. The ones that were not seemed to be of the girl he saw in the hall. She was attacking Ciel in each one. Alois picked up the one where she had kicked him and was in awe at how well at how Ciel looked in the photo. The way his back was arched as he flew through the air and the spray of blood was like art to Alois. He had to compose himself as he looked from the picture to the boy himself.

”Well Phantomhive, it seems from this I can tell that we will get along quite well once I tell you my plans on how to get revenge on those two.”


	3. A Bruised Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Wow Phantomhive, you got a love letter?”
> 
> The student that sat next to Ciel leaned in to see the letter better.”
> 
> ”Is it from someone in this class?”
> 
> Ciel didn’t have an opinion about the boy in either direction so he figured it didn’t matter that he knew.
> 
> ”I do not think so. The student’s name if Alois Trancy.”
> 
> ”Trancy. Trancy...oh wait...isn’t he the one that is called the Prince of the Sophomores?”
> 
> ”Prince?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I have zero excuses for not updating this fic other than I had full on writer's block and had no idea what direction that I wanted to take till I spoke to another lovely writer _***Bideroo***_ who isn't even in this fandom, but has seen a few episodes of Kuroshitsuji. Now I know what i want to do and I am super excited to keep going! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”So how did it go with Mr. Phantomhive today Sir.”

”Not well. He was…out of it when I ran into him.”

”I see. Well you can try again tomorrow then.”

”I don’t think so Hannah. I think still life isn’t the way to go.”

”Oh, well I am sorry that mu suggestion wasted your time Sir.”

”No no it didn’t in fact meeting him was quite…interesting.”

”So then I am happy for you Sir.”

”Yes, but now I have another problem.”

”My I ask what it is Sir?”

”What to do for my next video. I fear I am running out of original ideas and I know that is why my viewers sub to me.”

”Well can you not ask Derek?”

”Ah well not anymore unfortunately. Remember he was the star of my last video.”

”Oh yes, I had forgotten.”

”Still this is something I would have asked him.”

Alois sat at the small table in his room sipping his wine. Both of the adults that claimed to be his parents were out today so he decided to take advantage of the alone time. The wine relaxed him, but not enough that he could come up with any ideas and he had to start working on a new soon. He had finished editing the video that he made with Derek and that was due to go up tomorrow. That meant he had a week left to get the other video going. He was completely out of ideas though. Alois sighed as he watched Hannah puttering around straightening what she saw out of place.

”Sir?”

Hannah brought him out of his thoughts by addressing him.

”Yes Hannah?”

”If I may ask Sir, what did you find interesting about Mr. Phantomhive?”

Alois thought for a moment. Other than the blood arch and his tortured body in the pictures, what else was there?”

”Well let’s see. He was actually good looking.”

”Was he?”

”Yes he had this short blue tinted hair that covered one of his eyes and his lips were a bit pouty.”

”As in kissable?”

Alois looked at his maid and she blushed a bit under his gaze.

”Sorry if that was too forward Sir.”

”No no, I get what you mean. Yes they would be described as…kissable.”

”Well he sounds like a handsome gentleman, though not an handsome as you are Sir.”

”You flatter me Hannah, perhaps I…”

Alois stopped in mid sentence. Hannah had just given him a wonderful idea.

”Hannah, bring me my lap top.”

”Yes Sir.”

Hannah left the room and returned with the device.

”May I ask what you are doing Sir?”

”Yes, I am going to find out everything that I can about Ciel Phantomhive and then ask him out.”

”Ask him out?”

”Yes, and then when I have his trust, he will star in one of the greatest videos on my channel.”

”Well then good luck to you Sir.”

”Thank you Hannah.”

Hannah bowed and then left the room. Alois opened up his lap top and Googled Ciel’s family name as well as the boy himself. He found out that his father was deceased and his mom spent all her time in high society working with charities. This meant that Ciel was, like him, alone most of the time. He could use that to his advantage. He also found out that Ciel was _actually_ a photographer that won awards. He scrolled through the winning photos and noticed that there was something macabre about all of them. The most recent one he saw one of his own…creations in it.

”Guess I didn’t use a heavy enough rock on that one.”

After a few more minutes, Alois had gathered enough information to have a formidable arsenal to use against the other boy. He took another sip of his wine as he smiled at his progress.

”Well then Ciel, prepare to get the most heartfelt confession that you have ever received before tomorrow.”

*

*

*

Ciel was still hurting from yesterday as he tried to hide his limp as he entered the school. He headed to his first classroom and found his desk. He placed his satchel next to his desk and reached in for his notebook.

”What is this?”

Instead of pulling out his notebook he pulled out a letter. Ciel looked around the classroom, but no one else had noticed him, they were all still filing in or working at their own desk. Ciel looked at the envelope. It didn’t look like the ones that he usually saw that the girls he knew gave the boys. He looked around again before he brought the paper to his nose and sniffed it. It didn’t smell like perfume. Ciel looked at the envelope. It didn’t look like the ones that he usually saw that the girls he knew gave the boys. He looked around again before he brought the paper to his nose and sniffed it. It didn’t smell like perfume. Ciel decided to stop being stupid and just open it. He pulled the letter out and read it.

_”My dear Ciel,_

_I don’t believe you know me, but I have admired from a far for a while. You are an amazing photographer that does not get the recognition that you deserve and I would like to be the one to help you change that.”_

”So it’s a business proposition?”

As Ciel was muttering to himself he continued to read the letter and then chuckled how it read his mind.

_This is still a letter of confession make no mistake my sweet. Helping you gain recognition is just one of the many things I want to do for you in our relationship if you will have me._

Ciel continued to read the letter till the end and then looked at the signature.

_Alois Trancy.”_

”Wow Phantomhive, you got a love letter?”

The student that sat next to Ciel leaned in to see the letter better.

”Is it from someone in this class?”

Ciel didn’t have an opinion about the boy in either direction so he figured it didn’t matter that he knew.

”I do not think so. The student’s name is Alois Trancy.”

”Trancy. Trancy...oh wait...isn’t he the one that is called the Prince of the Sophomores?”

”Prince?”

”Yeah, hang on let me pull up the school’s website.”

Ciel waited while the boy did.

”Yeah here he is. He was one of the co-stars in the Spring drama production and he had out shown the girl he was playing with. They nicknamed him “Prince” from that moment.”

Ciel looked as the boy’s phone was turned toward him. In the picture there was a petite blonde boy with a beautiful smile and intense blue eyes facing the audience, but the camera at the same time.

”Wow.”

”Yeah and he confessed to you. What are you gonna do Phantomhive?”

”I mean…”

”What is this bullshit?”

The letter was yanked out of Ciel's grasp so fast that part of it tore. Ciel looked to see Bard standing above him reading the now crumpled stationary.

”This must be a mistake. They must think you are a girl or something cause who the fuck would want to go out with you Suckiel.”

Great Bard had a new nickname for him again.

”Give it back Baldroy.”

Bard leered at the bluenette.

”Make me.”

Ciel didn’t have time for this crap. He stepped on Bard’s boot hard causing him to cry out and drop the letter.

”I’m gonna pummel you, you piece of shit!”

Ciel snatched the letter and then ran out of the classroom just as the teacher was arriving.

”Phantomhive where are you goi...whoa!”

Bard tore after Ciel physically knocking the teacher over scattering his papers everywhere. Ciel pounded down the hallway hearing Bard cursing at him and starting to catch up. Ciel was not a runner at all. He had the worst luck too cause as he rounded the corner he ran into someone and fell.

”Watch it jackass!”

”Fuck.”

Of all people it had to be Malley. Ciel tried to get up, but Malley pressed him down with her boot.

”Oi Phantomhive aren’t you gonna apologize?”

Ciel avoided looking up the teen cause it would give him a view up her too short uniform skirt. He wondered how she got away with it.

”Babe.”

Well now he was fucked. Bard had caught up and he was prone under his girlfriend’s boot.

”Was he causing you trouble again Bard?”

”Yeah.”

”You ripped my letter.”

The last word was strangled as Malley pressed harder on Ciel’s chest stealing his ability to breathe.

”Letter?”

”Suckiel here got a love letter.”

”Really. Who was it from?”

Bard looked down at Ciel and picked up his foot threatening to stomp on Ciel’s face if he didn’t answer her.

”Trancy.”

”What kind of fucked up name for a girl is that?”

Ciel didn’t bother to correct Bard. He was going to be in a world of hurt soon anyway, why make it worse.

”Doesn’t matter he isn’t going to make the meeting cause he is going to be in the hospital.”

Bard brought his foot down on Ciel’s face crushing his nose and making Ciel scream. After that it was kick after kick as both Bard and Malley rained down on him with their boots till Ciel blacked out.

*

*

*

”Ciel? Ciel can you hear me?”

*groan*

”Ciel? Come on Ciel come back to me.”

”Wha...what happened?”

Ciel felt the pain the moment he became conscious and rolled over and threw up. Some one was rubbing his back and murmuring to him. It felt good to be taken care of.

”Easy baby easy, you don’t have anything in your stomach yet.”

”D-Did I missssss ‘unch?”

Ciel could barely open his mouth to speak from the beating. He could hear his words slur.

”Yeah, the school day is almost over.”

”Th-The letter. I meed toooo go…”

Ciel remembered the confession and that he needed to go and meet the boy to talk to him. He tried to push his body up, but collapsed.

”Hey hey, you can’t go anywhere Ciel, the letter will have to wait.”

”Can’t. Meed to ecplain po Tranccccy.”

”Yes?”

Ciel cracked one of his swollen eyes open and saw a blurred yellow in his view.

”A-A-Alos?”

”Yes I’m here.”

”Oh no.”

Ciel was humiliated. The boy that confessed to him in the letter, that said all those nice things about him, the Prince of the Sophomores was the one that was taking care of him. He could only imagine what he looked like right now. He could feel the swelling, the bruises that must be decorating his body under his clothing. He knew he had a broken nose, he could smell the dried blood. Alois probably regretted writing that letter now. Now that he saw that Ciel was a victim of bullying and could not even defend himself.

” ’m ssssorry.”

A hand carded through his deep blue hair and Ciel found himself pushing into it.

”Why would you say that?”

” ‘m not who you taught I wassss.”

”Who says?”

Ciel couldn’t believe he was any of those things that Alois described him as in the letter.”

”Ciel, someone did this to you and I know you didn’t deserve it. I have never seen you mistreat anyone in school even if you didn’t know them. Those that hurt you are at fault. I still think you are amazing and I still want to go out with you...if you will have me.”

Ciel forced his eyes open to look upon this boy, this angel that was speaking to him and taking care of him. He could feel the sides of his mouth cracking and bleeding as he widened it to be able to speak properly.

”Alois...I would be honored to have you as my boyfriend.”

Ciel watched as the boy came more into focus, every bit as beautiful as he was in the picture Ciel was shown. He smiled brightly his blue eyes twinkling at him as he leaned in and caressed the bluenette’s bruised cheek.

”You do not know how much those words mean to me Ciel. I promise you that I will treat you like no one has ever before and show you a life that you deserve.”

Then to Ciel’s surprise Alois leaned in and gently kissed his cracked lips.

Ciel smiled back feeling himself blush.

”I believe that you are telling the truth Alois.”


	4. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Sir?”
> 
> Alois turned and saw Hannah in the doorway.
> 
> ”I have what you asked for.”
> 
> ”Good job Hannah.”
> 
> ”So change of plans?”
> 
> ”Yes, as much as I wanted Ciel to participate in this, it seems that I need to handle it on my own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So I toyed with the idea of making this a longer chapter, but sometimes I like to remind people why I have been nicknamed "The Queen of Tease". ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One and a Half Weeks Later***_

”Hey did you hear Phantomhive is going out with the Prince of the Sophomores?”

”Yeah! How did that happen?”

”I don’t know, but I saw them out at the café the other day and they were holding hands and talking!”

”Phantomhive is a third year though right?”

”Yeah.”

”I don’t get it.”

”They make a nice couple though.”

”I wonder if…”

Ciel and Alois walked into the cafeteria and the room got quiet. Ciel internally sighed. It had been like this for a few days now. Since they were discovered as a couple, they were the talk of the school.

”Why don’t you find a table Ciel and I’ll get us food.”

”Just a salad today, I ate to heavy last night.”

”Okay.”

Alois gave Ciel a kiss on the cheek and then hopped on line to get lunch. Ciel made his way to the window where there was a free table. He sat down and looked out it. It was getting colder and the leaves were really starting to fall. It was almost mid-October now. Saturday he and Alois went for a walk after stopping for a snack at a café. Ciel was enjoying the crunching leaves as they followed the path into the woods.

_”I love that noise, it adds another dimension to walking in the fall.”_

_”Yes and the sun filtering through the trees is very picturesque. Why don’t you take a few shots Ciel?”_

_Alois insisted that Ciel always have his camera when they were out._

_”You never know when that perfect shot will present itself.”_

_Ciel started to take pictures of the sun filtering though the trees as suggested. Then he moved to the ground and took pictures of the whole leaves littering the forest floor as well as the one crushed beneath their feet._

_”Ciel, look at this!”_

_Ciel walked over to where Alois was._

_”What is it?”_

_”Bones.”_

_”Bones?”_

_”Yeah, looks like it was a squirrel.”_

_Ciel peered over at where Alois was pointing. Sure enough there was al most a fully decayed squirrel lying against a rotted tree stump. Ciel crouched down and pulled his camera to his eye, starting to take shots of it._

_”Must have fallen from the tree and broke it’s neck against the stump.”_

_”I wonder if it was painful?”_

_”I imagine it would be, I mean if we break out neck it’s painful right?”_

_”Is it though?”_

_Ciel pulled his camera away and looked over at Alois. Although there was sun filtering everywhere, Alois’s face was shrouded in shadow. Without thinking Ciel clicked his camera a few times._

_”What do you mean?_

_”Well if we break our neck we can die instantly cause of spinal cord injury.”_

_”True, but if it isn’t than…”_

_”Then we can be paralyzed.”_

_Ciel stood up._

_”Okay, but there are people who are paralyzed who can still survive.”_

_Alois was still looking at the dead squirrel._

_”Yes, but we have ways to make that possible. Imagine if this squirrel hadn’t died instantly, but did sever the spinal cord, he would be in pain, unable to move, have trouble breathing, waiting for death to take it away, but it only comes at a slow pace which makes the pain worse.”_

_Alois pointed his finger to the ants running about stump._

_”Then think about being unable to move with the stench of impending death hanging over you and calling to creatures that feed on the weak like these ants. This squirrel was probably slowly devoured while he was still alive and unable to escape.”_

_Ciel could swear there was a light in Alois’s eye as he spoke. Ike the light a child would have when they were fascinated with something. It made his shiver a bit._

_”You know a lot about anatomy Alois.”_

_Finally Alois’s eyes met Ciel’s, but that spark of light was gone. Instead Alois started to blush._

_”Oh…uh I have high marks in biology.”_

_”Well it shows that you deserve them.”_

_There was a bit of pride in Ciel’s voice to have such an intelligent boyfriend._

_”Come on Ciel, let’s go look at the cascading water.”_

_Alois held out his hand and Ciel took it and then they were off talking about other things and leaving the dead squirrel behind._

”Hey Fucktomhive, you’re in my seat.”

Ciel was brought out of his thoughts abruptly from a sharp pain in the back of his head and then the front as he face hit the table with the blow he received. He covered his nose feeling for any blood. Thankfully there was none.

”What the fuck Baldroy, there are like three empty tables!”

”Yeah, but Malley wants to sit at this one, don’t you baby?”

”Maybe, I mean Phantomhive did get his germs all over it now.”

”What are we in 3rd grade again?”

Ciel rolled his eyes and spoke softly, but Baldroy still heard him. His hair was grabbed and pulled on forcing his head back.

”Did you say something about my girl Fucktomhive?”

”N-N-No.”

”You better not if you know what’s good for you.”

Bard pushed Ciel face forward again, but instead of landing against the table it landed in something soft and hot. Ciel trashed against the table trying to push away as he felt his skin burn.

”Hey Ciel, who said you could have my chili?”

Malley leaned over and whispered in Ciel’s ear.

”And I especially made it good and hot in the microwave before I came over here.”

Ciel couldn’t breath anything, but crumbled meat and beans and the extra hot sauce that Malley had obviously poured over the food. Ciel could feel it stinging his eyes and burning them. Malley’s laughter was filtering though his ears as his will to struggle started to wane. He was tired and lack of oxygen was not helping. Finally the pressure on his head was let go of, but he was too exhausted to push away anymore. Then it was quiet and the sound of the cafeteria started filtering back in.

”CIEL!”

Another shrill voice filtered in and Ciel found himself being lifted up, then he felt like he was floating. He kept hearing the sounds changing and fading as other voices joined that sounded older. He tried to open his eyes, but they were crusted shut and his skin felt tight and like it would crack any moment. Then Ciel thought he heard a siren. He felt a pin prick in his arm and then nothing.

*

*

*

*Beep beep beep beep*

Alois sat next to Ciel’s hospital bed. He suffered second degree burns from the scalding chili that Baldroy pushed his face in. Baldroy and Malley were suspended from school for a week, but to Alois it wasn’t enough. While he planned on destroying Ciel he wanted to do it in his own way, This kind of blatant violence was anything but beautiful to Alois. He was an artist and this was just Neanderthal behavior. Alois looked over at his boyfriend’s bandaged up face. They had only been going out for a short time, which was part of the plan, but Alois found the older boy fascinating, He had to be careful that he didn’t fall for the bluenette for real.

”Sir?”

Alois turned and saw Hannah in the doorway.

”I have what you asked for.”

”Good job Hannah.”

”So change of plans?”

”Yes, as much as I wanted Ciel to participate in this, it seems that I need to handle it on my own.”

Alois looked at the folder that Hannah handed to him. It was all personal information on Baldroy and Malley.

”It seems like the cabin would be the best plan of attack.”

”Shall I arrange for some help?”

”I would be happy to assist in any way I can Master Trancy.”

Hannah and Alois saw Ciel’s butler Claude walk in. He stepped up to the bed and placed a small stuffed anime next to Ciel.

”A get well gift from his cousin Elizabeth.”

”Where is Mrs. Phantomhive?”

”The Mistress is busy with her charity work, but she sent her regards.”

Alois scoffed. He was not surprised, his own parents were absent from his life, but he had assumed that she would at least care for him being hurt enough to be hospitalized.

”I want to get this done before the end of the week.”

Both servants nodded.

”Wonderful then let’s make plans shall we?”

_***Time Stamp: Friday Evening***_

”Well that sucked.”

”Tell me about it, I didn’t even believe that the girl was terrified of the killer.”

”We should have demanded our money back babe.”

Baldroy and Malley walked into Baldroy’s family cabin. They never really used it after summer was over so it was the perfect place to hide out during their suspension. Both of them intercepted the notes and phone calls home so their parents knew nothing. The took the opportunity to fuck around and relax.

”Man when I get back to school I’m gonna pummel Phantomhive.”

”Dear, I don’t think he’s out of the hospital yet.”

”So I’ll do it there.”

”You are so awful Bard!”

Both of them started to laugh when the lights went out in the cabin.

”Oh great. Where’s the flashlight, I need to go down to the basement and check the breaker.”

Malley opened the drawer to the table she was near. She pulled out a Maglite.

”Here you go.”

Baldroy took it and clicked it on. For a second he thought he saw movement, but he dismissed it.

”I’ll be back in a sec.”

He kissed her and then headed into the kitchen to the basement stairs. He opened the door and slowly made his way down the creaky steps. It was only seven in the evening and in the summer it still would have been light out, but now twilight was almost over. The only windows in the basement were high ones that didn’t let in much light even in the daytime. Baldroy swung the flashlight left and right making sure he wouldn’t trip over anything. He saw the circuit box in the corner next to the washing machine. Stepping forward he opened it up and shone the light on it. Sure enough it looked like there were a few flipped. Baldroy didn’t fully understand how this stuff worked, but he reached up and started to flip the one that said basement. The light came on and he smiled.

”Now to flip the others.”

_”Not just yet.”_

Baldroy turned when he heard a man’s voice behind him, but all he saw was black as he crumbled from the blow to his head.

*

*

*

Malley lit up her phone and looked at the time again. Bard had been gone for almost thirty minutes. She looked out of the darkened living room toward the kitchen.

”Maybe I should go check on him.”

Malley listened as her heeled boots clunked against the wooden floor as she used the light from her phone to guide her toward her destination. The basement door stood open inviting her into the inky black below. She peered down the stair well.

”Bard? Bard is everything okay?”

Malley received no answer. She shone her phone down, but it only illuminated the first few steps and then was swallowed up by the encroaching darkness.

”Dammit, why does my flashlight have to be busted on my phone.”

Malley pouted and then moved closer to the edge of the stairs.

”Bard? Bard answer me, this isn’t funny”

_”Oh I think it is highly amusing.”_

Malley heard a voice behind her and turned to see who it was, but instead found herself with forward momentum as she was pushed down the stairs. Malley dropped her phone and tried to grasp for the banister, but the wood was too smooth and it made her slip off awkwardly. To make things worse her right boot got caught in the slats between the steps and hooked her like a fish. She screamed when she felt something pop in her hip. Malley crashed her head against the concrete wall making her ears ring and eyes water. As her phone screen was fading out, she saw the face of a man covered by a mask.

_”Now that we are all together, we can start the video/”_


	5. Breaking Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _”Now you listen here you piece of shit. You are not going to kill me. You are not going to do anything, but sit there like a good boy and take everything I want to give you and you will thank me for it all. By the end of all this you will be begging me to end your life I can promise you that. Now…”_
> 
> Alois lifted his free hand covered in Bard’s vomit and held it up to Bard’s face.
> 
> _”Now clean my hand with your tongue like a good slave.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Alois revenge is starting in this chapter, but I decided that it was a bit much to put the whole scene into it so I am breaking it up into two chapters. @~@
> 
> Also I am planning an A/B/o fic with all three fandoms i write in once i finish one of my other fics, so be on the look out for that one too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_”And 3…2…1!”_

Baldroy blinked as he was blinded by a bright light directly in his view.

”What the fuck is going on, where am I?”

_”Welcome back Bard, we are so glad that you could join us for this weeks special video.”_

Bard’s head was pounding from the blow he had received earlier and the high pitched and synthed voice he was hearing was grating on his nerves.

”Video? What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you, where is Malley?”

Baldroy squinted trying to see who was talking to him, but the light continued to obstruct this view.

_”Yes yes Bard, all in good time, but first we must greet the viewers. You are all very lucky today to be a part of a very special episode of my show. We have not had a guest since dear Derek. So let’s introduce you to the viewers along with…”_

Baldroy saw another light click on and then he saw…

”MALLEY!”

Malley was hanging from the ceiling by her wrists just enough for her toes to graze the floor. There were several buckets around her. She seemed to be out of it completely.

”WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER YOU SICK FUCK! I’LL KILL YOU!”

Baldroy thrashed around in his bindings. It was useless though since the chair that he was in seemed to be bolted to the basement floor. So much for using it as a weapon now.

_”Calm down there Bard, you are going to get hurt before I am ready for you.”_

”READY FOR ME TO DO WHAT?! IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO LAY A HAND ON EITHER OF US, YOU CAN…”

_”C-san would you be so kind as to take care of him for me?”_

Bard had no warning as a blow was reigned upon his head by a hidden accomplice.

_”Thank you. Now, hopefully without any interruptions we can continue. Now since Bard is being a bad boy, we will start with Malley here. Malley, say hello to our viewers.”_

Malley hung limp with her head down.

_”Awwww she’s shy folks. Let’s help her out shall we?”_

Bard had only a second to cry out a warning as the stranger in the shadows raised a knife into the air and stabbed Malley in one of her arms. Malley screamed.

_”There we go! Nice to have you with us now Malley. Won’t you say hi to the viewers?”_

”Wh-Wh-What? Where a-am I? B-Bard?”

Malley opened her tear filled eyes and lifted her head. The pain in her arm was throbbing and she could feel something dripping down her right arm. Malley raised her head to look and let out a whine as she saw the knife sticking out of her forearm.

_”Malley…”_

Malley heard a high pitched synthed voice and slowly turned her where the sound was coming from. She stifled a scream as she saw someone in a half mask wearing a collar. They were smiling at her like an old fashion creepy puppet would. They even had their head tiled like strings were holding it up.

_”…won’t you say hello to the viewers?”_

The young man pointed his finger to the side of him and Malley saw a lap top and video camera set up. She saw herself on the lap top.

”H-Hello? Who are y-you?”

_”Finally someone with manners. Well Malley, my name is Al and you are a very special guest on my show. Can you guess what my show is about?”_

Malley swallowed hard.

”Y-You hurt p-people?”

_”Not quite precious. I turn them into works of art. Would you like to be one of my works of art?”_

Malley started to cry. The masked man reached up and dried her tears with a cloth. He looked at her with another crooked smile.

_”Oh don’t cry sweetie. If you behave I promise to make you into a masterpiece with very little pain.”_

”A-Am I going to die?”

_”What do you think?”_

Malley just nodded her head and the young man favored her with a pat on the head.

_”Now, since you are being such a good girl, I will give you an injection to dull some of the pain, but you will still feel it a little.”_

Malley just hung her head. She knew that she was not getting out of this. She only hoped that Bard was okay, but there was a bright light blocking her sight past the camera. She felt a swab of alcohol being rubbed on her arm and let out a small chuckle.

_”Something funny my darling?”_

”You are disinfecting the area, but you are going to kill me.”

_”I suppose it is a little amusing.”_

The tinny laughter from her soon to be masked killer made her laugh as well as though it was more hysterical sounding. Malley winced as the needle went into her arm. She felt the fluid entering her vein and strangely relaxed.

_”There we go, now while we wait for it to take affect, I will go to our other guest.”_

The masked man walked into the light blocking Malley’s view and seemed to disappear. Malley turned her face and looked at the lap top again as she felt the numbing sensation taking over her body. Her eyes felt heavy and she started to close them. Just as they were almost completely closed she saw the camera angle change and she saw the masked man standing in front of Bard.

* * *

Alois watched as Hannah finished removing Bard’s clothing with the scissors. She then made cuts in his chest.

”All done Master.”

_”Wonderful. Claude, do you have the alcohol?”_

”Yes Master Trancy.”

_”Alright. Hannah, resume recording in 3…2…1!”_

Alois splashed the ethyl alcohol at Bard face and chest. Bard woke with a start and yelled.

”MOTHERFUCKER!”

_”Welcome back Bard, I hope that you will behave now.”_

”WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU…”

Suddenly Bard vomited on his chest.

_”Oh dear Bard, you weren’t supposed to drink that. Don’t you know ethyl alcohol is poisonous?”_

Alois knew that his sing song voice on top of the distortion from the collar mike would annoy the Neanderthal even more. This was only the start though. Before he killed Bard, he will have completely broken him as a gift to his boyfriend.

_”If you wanted a drink, you should have said so. C-san, please provide our guest a nice beverage he would enjoy.”_

Alois watched as Claude grabbed Bard’s head and wrenched it back. Hannah handed Ciel’s butler one of the beers that she found in the fridge in the basement. Claude poured it down Bard’s throat. The boy choked and sputtered as he drowned in the frothy liquid. Claude poured two more in before he let go. Bard’s head snapped forward and he threw up all the beer and anything else that was in his stomach. Alois turned to the camera and gave a little shrug.

_”Guess it wasn’t his brand guys.”_

”You *wheeze* bastard. I’m *gasp* going to kill y…”

Alois walked up to Bard and slapped him hard across the face. He then punched him in the stomach several times heedless of the sick trailing down it. He then grabbed Bard’s hair and pulled it back hard causing the blond to clench his eyes shut in pain. Alois leaned in and let his voice drop low so that eh sounded like Greedo from Star Wars.

_”Now you listen here you piece of shit. You are not going to kill me. You are not going to do anything, but sit there like a good boy and take everything I want to give you and you will thank me for it all. By the end of all this you will be begging me to end your life I can promise you that. Now…”_

Alois lifted his free hand covered in Bard’s vomit and held it up to Bard’s face.

_”Now clean my hand with your tongue like a good slave.”_

Bard whimpered and Alois pulled on his hair harder. Bard slowly brought his tongue out and started to lick at the hand in front of him.

_”Good boy. Now you are going to stop giving me anymore trouble right?”_

Bard nodded slightly with tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. That is when Alois knew that he had won.

*

*

*

*Groan*

”Well I see we are awake.”

Ciel struggled to open his eye, which felt heavy like a weight was on it the other being blocked and useless, and turned toward the voice. Through the slit he saw a nurse in colorful scrubs.

”Give me a moment and I will get that tube out.”

Ciel just nodded. The nurse rose and walked over. She slipped on some gloves and stepped up to the bed.

”Okay, I’m going to ask you to take a breath in as best you can and then when you breathe out, I will remove the tube. Nod if you understand.”

Ciel did and allowed the nurse to do what she needed to. After a few moments he was breathing on his own and slowly sipping water through a straw.

”What happened? How long have I been here?”

Ciel’s voice was raspy, but the water felt good on his dry throat.

”Almost a week.”

Ciel could feel the stiffness on his face, he knew it was mostly bandaged. Ciel tried to think of what had happened to him, but his mind was still fogged with memory gaps.

”Alright, I think that’s enough stimulation. Even just this small bit of activity will wear you out sweetie.”

Ciel barely nodded and started to drift off again when he felt something near his side. He turned slightly and saw a stuffed animal.

”Was a girl here?”

The nurse was checking Ciel’s vitals and jotting them down when he spoke.

”No, no girl, but there was a boy here with two adults.”

Ciel would have been in more shock to hear his mother was here with Claude.

”A very sweet blonde boy. He was so concerned with you and held your hand for a while.”

”Alois.”

Ciel let a small smile slip to his lips when he heard his boyfriend was here. Wait…then the woman could have not been his mother. She didn’t know about them.

”That’s such a nice name and his mother seemed really sweet too. She was talking to him about what she could do to help him out. The man offered his assistance too.”

Claude offering to help Alois? Ciel tried to think of why, but his head was starting to hurt.

”Alright, that’s enough. I’m giving you a sedative to relax you again. I will contact the young man in the morning don’t worry.”

”Yes, thank you. Sorry to trouble you.”

The nurse favored him with a smile as she injected some fluid into the IV port that made Ciel relax immediately.

”You are no trouble sweetie. Now sleep.”

Ciel nodded and let out a small yawn as he drifted off again.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, and anime i am watching you can find me on Twitter [mizuki_hana2](https://twitter.com/mizuki_hana2)! I am also on IG as [daisuke_takahiro](https://www.instagram.com/daisuke_takahiro/?hl=en) and that is also my LINE.   
> Hit me up if you want! ^-^
> 
> Also any original art that I use in my cover art will always be credited in the end notes. ^-^
> 
> I update my fics once a month as I have so many going and have a semi normal life to live. Please bear with me, I promise I won't abandon a fic. ^-^
> 
> Credit for the pic(s) I used in creating the cover art, I just created the collage, and added boarders and text, to [babyoreo](https://www.deviantart.com/babyoreo/art/Ciel-Phantomhive-111855909) for Ciel. Pic of Alois property of Kuroshitsuji 2010 and Toboso Yana


End file.
